


Below Deck

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: Emma Swan is a deckhand on The Jolly Roger, a charter boat. Her next client, Regina Mills, makes Emma wish she could service her in more ways than one.Swan Queen / Inspired by Below Deck.





	Below Deck

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to recruit someone else to write this because I'm just a wannabe but no one took interest so I took things into my own hands. This story didn't have a beta so any mistakes are my own. I apologize for those! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> (I also apologize for the summary. I'm just an idiot.)

Below Deck:

Emma loves the city. She loves it's constant movement and commotion, especially when it drowns out her negative thoughts. She's not sure what the hell she was thinking when she accepted a job as a deck hand on a mediterranean charter boat. August promised her that she'd make good money over a short period of time and she fell for the dollar signs. 

He was right, for the most part. The clients were rich as hell and tipped generously. Even when split among the crew, each week brought hefty sums, amounts that Emma would've made over several months of catching assholes that skip bail. The work is full on labor. She sweats all day, her muscles sore each night as she lays in her bunk, and the daily beat down of the sun has darkened her complexion considerably, but the money always made it worth it, even when the clients were snobby and difficult.

"Hey, Em." August says idly as he wipes down the silver rail on the left side of the boat. She slaps his ass playfully as she passes him and makes her way below deck. 

She smiles when she catches a whiff of Granny's turkey bacon and makes her way to the small kitchen on the boats lower level. Ruby is stealing pieces of meat from the sizzling pan, blowing on the pads of her fingers as she chews. Granny remains unaware, her back turned to slice bread for the French toast. Just as Ruby latches on to another piece of turkey bacon, Emma whistles, making Granny turn and catch her granddaughter literally red handed.

"You little shit." Granny growls playfully then swings a spatula at Ruby, narrowly missing as the brunette stewardess ducks out of the room. Emma just chuckles. She loves the Lucas women, even though she's only known them for about a month. They're spunky, independent, and quite hilarious, especially as a duo. Granny chuckles under her breath as she moves the sizzling pan off the fire. "That girl could eat until she exploded."

"Yeah, how she keeps a lean figure will always be a mystery." Emma sits on the counter, garnering a slap to her thigh that goes ignored. 

"Good genes." Granny jokes, gesturing toward her own body in jest. Emma watches Granny begin to plate the crews breakfast.

"So I overheard the Captain talking about the last client for this charter." The captain is a slimy guy that goes by the nickname Hook because of his hand prosthetic. He lost his hand to a crocodile down in the Everglades when he did boat tours in Florida. The guy was handsome, no question about it, but his personality was a complete turn off. Though Emma did have to admit that he was a damn good captain. 

"Apparently it's some heiress." Granny says, scooping crispy turkey bacon onto each lined up plate on the counter.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of a company that makes cardiovascular devices like pace makers and mechanical heart valves." Emma responds absentmindedly, staring at the full plate next to her, topped with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage links. "Hook will probably give us a detailed brief on this client after breakfast."

"I just hope they're not picky pains in the ass." Granny snorts. The last client had been a lactose intolerant vegetarian that was trying a carb free diet. His group of friends hadn't been much easier, with their specific requests, allergies, and acquired tastes. 

"A rich, spoiled group of assholes that were born with a golden spoon in their mouths being easy going?" Emma quirks a brow and Granny holds in a laugh. "Doubtful."

Emma's met a handful of upper class people in her life, mostly through her odd jobs through her early twenties, and they always were the same. They were either cocky and narcissistic or they looked down on you, like you're a piece of chewed up gum on the sole of their shoe. She hates them. It's her only prejudice and she can't shake it. 

The crew devours their breakfast with gusto, which always makes Granny smile and the crew feel pumped for the coming day. The stewardess' clean up the table as the chief stewardess, head deck hand, Granny, and the Captain make their way inside to be debriefed. Emma eagerly waits for Granny to come out so she can pester her for all the information, but she concentrates on wiping down every available surface of the boat because Hook is a stickler about The Jolly Roger being spotless, even if the man himself smells fishy almost all the time. 

She shined the silver rails until they sparkled, ignoring August as he whistled loudly from the hot tub he was scrubbing. Ruby and Belle, another stewardess under Mary Margaret, cleaned off the table, stacking the dirty plates onto a cart and wiping down any residue left behind on the wooden table top. It wasn't long after that Mary Margaret, with her short pixie hair and pristine uniform, walked over to the two women under her control and began whispering. Emma tried to tune in to the conversation but Mary Margaret's soft tones were indecipherable among the sounds of the ocean.

Luckily Ruby is a major gossip and practically sprints toward Emma once her boss disappears. "Okay, so it's a party of five, but the client that booked everything is Regina Mills." Emma furrows her brow as she tries to place the name, but Ruby beats her to it. "She the daughter of Cora Mills, the head of CardioCorp. They make and sell cardiovascular devices, like you said. Regina is from Boston. Is that where you're from, Em?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, apparently they didn't make many demands or stipulations so maybe they won't be too bad." Ruby says.

"Yeah, okay." Emma drawls sarcastically, pulling her mouth into a frown.

Ruby just taps her arm lightly and replies, "Be positive for once."

They spend the next few hours preparing the boat, ironing their uniforms, and discussing the theme chosen for the three day long voyage. The client requested Cuban food and a Cuban themed party on a beach for her friends birthday. It struck them as odd considering they were taking a Mediterranean charter rather than actually going to Cuba itself but they weren't about to complain when the client was paying them big bucks. 

"Line up!" Hook strolled onto the main deck confidently and all his employees obediently stood shoulder to shoulder. Emma slouched in slight rebellion, more out of anger at authority. "Our last clients of this charter season are two minutes out. Let's keep them happy and finish this season off with plenty of dollar signs."

"It's been fun, Captain." David, the chief deckhand, says jovially from his spot in line. Mary Margaret stares at him with adoration pouring out of her and Emma rolls her eyes at how obvious they are. Ruby elbows her discreetly.

"There they are." Hook stage whispers as he dives into place at the head of the line. Emma squints to try to get a good look at the clients but she can barely make anything out as they climb the first little flight of stairs. She sees blurs of brunette hair, blond hair, and two figures look a little masculine. 

She first sees the man, whose leading one of the brunettes up the stairs by the hand. The woman's bright smiles contrasts beautifully against her darker complexion. She's beautiful. The man she's holding on to reminds her of a monkey but maybe that's just the lesbian part talking. Another couple is right behind them. A blonde woman is wearing a designer sun dress, a big smile directed at the man next to her. The man is dressed simply in faded jeans and a t-shirt. The rest of them disappear when she sees the last person, who's climbing up the stairs last and is staring at her friends with stormy, brown eyes. She's wearing clothing, a pencil skirt and a button up, that may just cost one year of Emma's income. Her hair is loose, cut to below her ears and elegantly framing her face. The scar across her luscious lips makes Emma stare, among every other beautiful part of the woman. 

"Welcome to The Jolly Roger!" Hook says, false joy in his tone, but Emma can barely hear him as she watches the brunette woman stand to full height on the landing. 

"It's awesome to be here." The man with the blonde woman says. His smile is soft and genuine. Emma likes him immediately. "I'm Jim. This is my wife, Kathryn, and these are my friends."

"Robin." The other man says and raises two fingers in salute. He gestures to the hispanic woman on his arm. 

"I'm Marian." She waves at them, grins, and playfully winks at the man on her arm. "I'm his fiancée."

There's a brief pause. Everyone's eyes shift to the silent woman standing off to the side, almost like a fifth wheel. The brunette coughs delicately and introduces herself, her voice completely disinterested. "I'm Regina Mills."

The couples go down the row, shaking the hands of each of the crew members. Regina, however, waves awkwardly, a slight grimace on her lips when most of the crew just blinks at her. 

Except Emma, who raises her hand and wiggles her fingers as she whispers, "Hi."

The tension eases when the rest of the crew follows Emma's lead and waves. Mary Margaret ushers the guests inside to show them their rooms as the deck hands carry the luggage onto the boat. Emma can't stop thinking about the brunette bombshell, their main client. She was obviously high class but her social interactions were stunted and far from graceful. It attracted Emma in a dangerous way. 

The curiosity leads to spying on the group during lunch. She pretends to clean the already spotless deck as the clients chow down on arroz con pollo paired with weak sangria. She notices that the couples talk animatedly throughout the meal but Regina stares at her food and eats daintily, not contributing to the conversation. It painfully reminds Emma of herself. She'd always been the outcast, the third wheel, the second thought. In a way, she wondered if she was just projecting.

"Stop staring, Emma." She jumps and Ruby grabs the mop from her as she sidles up against the railing.

"I'm not!" Emma whispers heatedly and swipes at the mop only to have Ruby rip it to the side and out of her reach.

"Yes, you are, and I'm reminding you that we are not allowed to do anything with charter guests." Ruby raises a brow then slowly tries to hand the mop back. Emma doesn't take it. Instead she scoffs defiantly.

"She's pretty, that's all. I can look, can't I?" Ruby sighs and Emma crosses her arms. "It's not like I'm day dreaming about a white picket fence and a dog. Relax."

"Okay, I'm just checking." Emma resents the knowing look Ruby sends her before she forcibly sticks the mop in her hand and walks away to clear the plates from the table so they can serve Granny's deliciously fattening dulce de leche. She plops the wet mop on the ground and takes her aggressions out on the wooden planks, all the while missing curious glances being thrown her way from the head of the table.

~|SQ|~

Kathryn suggests snorkeling and asks the Captain if they can do that. Hook, being the money hungry asshole he is, calls up his buddy and somehow manipulates his way into borrowing the necessary equipment. He sends Emma and David over to Tink's Sea Supplies in Ibiza and they return right on time. The boat sails off as they sanitize the equipment.

Emma feels the hairs on her neck stand, feeling a presence behind her and a gaze on her, then hears, "This equipment seems a bit worn." Emma turns to see Regina standing a few feet away, her arms crossed confrontationally.

"They're perfectly safe, Ms. Mills." Emma stands from her crouched position. She doesn't like the fact that Regina was literally looking down at her. 

Regina's eyes momentarily roam over Emma's face before she turns on her heel and walks off. David whistles. "She's a little uptight."

Emma bristles, she's not sure why, but she holds back a scalding defense of the client and heads back to wiping down the equipment. They sail until the shore is no longer visible then help the group suit up and teach them how to breath with the equipment, especially since they thought the crew would hand them goggles and a long tube to breath through. Emma quickly notices that Regina Mills, looking like she just walked straight out of the office, is standing on the landing, resting her forearms on the railing, and watching the rest of them with tired eyes. 

"I tried to convince her." Kathryn whispers in her ear and Emma wants to snap that it's none of her business. She's spooked by the fact that several people have noticed her caring about the brunette. Kathryn doesn't notice the scowl on her mouth and says, "She's so worried about her image that she's not living."

Emma doesn't say anything, doesn't look up toward the deck, and she certainly doesn't let any sympathy show. She's not their friend. She's the hired help. Kathryn smiles at her like she's more than that but Emma knows better than to trust. 

She watches them swim with jealousy. She wishes she could afford a trip like this without worrying about emptying her bank account, but, honestly, working on a charter boat is as close to wealth as she'll get. She's staring at Marian's eyes, lit with pure joy as Robin playfully splashes at her. 

Yeah, it's a life she could never have.

~|SQ|~

Dinner consists of ropa vieja with white rice and black beans. Everyone talks loudly, laughing about this and that. Again, Regina eats practically in silence. She only speaks up when a question is posed to her and the answers are usually curt and to the point. If Emma didn't know that the group consisted of friends, she'd think the men and women were strangers to Regina. Emma stands on the landing just off the deck, leaving her hidden, and listens intently as the friends talk, their voices getting louder with each cup of sangria. 

"We finally picked a date for the wedding." Marian says before she shoves a forkful of juicy beef into her mouth. Emma peeks over the edge of the deck floor and swears she sees Regina roll her eyes. When Marian looks over and catches the brown irises mid-roll, Regina moans and pretends to be chewing. Marian smiles, easily fooled. Emma isn't so easy. 

"Spring wedding?" Kathryn asks. Her words are starting to slur. The sangria is taking advantage of her inexperience with it. 

Marian chuckles, knowing Kathryn most likely won't remember any of this conversation in the morning, but nods anyway. "April 10th. Mark your calendars."

Robin raises his glass in salute and everyone follows suit, though Regina swiftly thrusting the cup into the air only to slam it down angrily is noticed by all. Marian noticeably grimaces, Robin looks at Regina with a guilty expression, and Emma is suddenly very intrigued. 

"So, Regina, have you met anyone special recently?" Jim breaks the tension slightly, but he seems to open a whole other can of worms if Kathryn's uncomfortable cough is anything to go by. 

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Regina replies scaldingly. Emma can feel the glare Regina throws at the table from where she's standing and even she's uncomfortable with the silence that follows. 

Kathryn coughs, rubs Jim's arm, then turns to Marian and says, "Am I a bridesmaid?" 

The tension among the group dissipates with each sentence and chuckle but Regina remains stoic and keeps mostly to herself. She eats her food quickly in order to excuse herself then disappears into the boat. Emma knows she shouldn't follow but she's never claimed to make good decisions so she finds Regina about to descend down the staircase to the rooms and calls out to her. "Miss Mills?"

Regina doesn't turn to acknowledge her but she also doesn't ignore her completely so Emma steps forward and grapples for any reason that'll explain this strange decision she's made. "Would you like to go over the menu for tomorrow's party?"

Emma doesn't even know exactly where the menu is because it's not even remotely close to being her job, but she's sure Granny hid it somewhere in the kitchen. Regina looks at her curiously then slowly nods. She doesn't smile or soften but she agrees to spend time with her and Emma thinks that means something.

The walk below deck is silent. It's not uncomfortable, strangely enough. It's like both women know they don't have to speak and take comfort in that. When they reach the kitchen, it's empty. Granny must have stepped out or went to take the smoke break she pretends not to take every few hours. 

"You're all aware that the party is to be Cuban themed, correct?" It's the first thing Regina has said to her since Emma approached her. Emma starts throwing open drawers and cabinets as she hums.

"Yeah, we got the memo." She pulls open the cabinet on top of the sink, finds the laminated menu, and pulls it out to show Regina. The brunette looks it over and nods as she reads each item, which is a good sign. "So what's with the Cuban theme anyway?"

"We enjoy the food." Regina drawls in a way that makes it clear that the reason is deeper but Regina doesn't think Emma worthy of knowing. It stings like rejection but Emma tries to grin. 

"Yeah, I like how spicy the food is." Emma says, pulling at her collar nervously.

Regina sighs exasperatedly under her breath. "Mexican food has heat to it but Cuban food is actually quite mild." She looks at Emma from beneath her lashes as she grips the menu. "I never got your name."

"Oh, uh, I'm Emma." Regina raises a brow and Emma stutters, "Emma Swan. You're Regina Mills."

"I'm well aware, dear." Regina says as she hands Emma the menu back. Emma's pretty sure she sees a glimmer of a smile on Regina's lips but it's gone after she blinks. Maybe she's just seeing things. Then she realizes that Regina called her dear and she's not sure if that's supposed to mean something. She's not exactly fluent in Regina Mills, at least not yet. "The menu is satisfactory. Hopefully your chef can executed it well."

Regina's body starts to turn and Emma latches onto her elbow to stop her from leaving. Regina stares at her, her eyes questioning her, and Emma blurts out, "Do you have any special requests for tomorrow's event?"

She really hopes Regina either says no or gives her something that's easily done because Hook will murder her if they have to go to extreme lengths for any reason. She doesn't have to worry, though, because Regina blinks, smiles softly, almost like she knows that Emma's stalling so that she can be near her, then shakes her head. 

"No, dear, your Captain and I have exchanged many emails regarding this event. I'm sure he'll discuss it with you in the morning." 

Regina leaves the kitchen with extra sway to her hips. Emma's sure of it. 

~|SQ|~

They spend most of the morning setting up the private beach in Mallorca, Spain. The jet skis are tied down to the dock and David wipes them down and checks their gauges. Emma and Ruby flatten the sand as much as possible then place a heavy piece of dark wood onto the surface. They let it settle while they carry out the chairs and table then strategically arrange the furniture. Regina had done most of the planning and had place settings delivered, along with gifts for the birthday girl. The clients ate breakfast earlier that morning then were coerced by Kathryn into taking a siesta.

"When in Spain, live as the Spaniards do." She'd said with a smirk. It was perfect. It gave the crew plenty of time to set up the beach undisturbed. 

Belle jogs toward them with the centerpiece and places it delicately onto the center of their glass table. "It looks great. Ms. Mills said she would wake her friends up in twenty minutes."

"That should be fine." Ruby says then walks toward David, who asks her to fetch some gas for the jet skis. Belle keeps staring at Emma, a knowing smirk on her lips, and Emma starts to excessively fluff the pillows they had placed on the backs of the chairs. 

"Miss Mills was asking about you this morning." It's said so conspiratorially that Emma's skin burns with embarrassment. She feels like a teenager with a crush on her professor. It's seriously not a cute look on her. 

"Oh yeah?" Emma tries to act nonchalant but her blush continues to grow, as does Belle's smirk. "She need something?"

"Oh, she wants something from you, of that I'm sure." Belle teases, throwing in an exaggerated wink. If only the ground would open up and save her from this moment. Death was probably less torturous.

"Belle, she's a client." Emma straightens her shirt for no reason at all then tries to give the stewardess a stern look. Belle snorts... so that didn't work.

"I know it's against the rules but rules are meant to be bent." Belle drawls, a blush now gracing her cheeks as memories of her week with Robert Gold come to the forefront of her mind. The wealthy man had shown Belle his kind side, though Emma never understood how a man so slimy could ever be good, and Belle had a whirlwind romance that ended when the ship docked and his trip was over. Hook never caught her and that was certainly a blessing. Belle needed this job to help support her parents.

"I can't take a chance, especially in search of something that'll never happen." Emma's blush fades at the thought. She's not a fan of marriage or being tied down. August tells her she just hasn't found the right man or woman. He says she doesn't trust easily and that it's difficult to give a relationship all you have when you have no want to give. She was a self proclaimed lone wolf and she liked it that way. Even with that said, she can't help but wonder what life would be like with someone by her side. She doesn't indulge those thoughts much. Life doesn't go like that for people like Emma.

"Emma, she likes you and she seems like a tough one to crack but you managed somehow. She's curious about you, that's for sure." Belle sighs and playfully pokes Emma's hard abs. "What if she's the one?"

"You talk like life's a fairytale." Emma reaches down and squeezes Belle's hand. "It's not a fairytale. Life sucks and then you die."

Belle scoffs as Emma picks up a rag from the crew's duffel bag and starts wiping down the glass table. In truth, this isn't her job but she likes to be useful and the stewardess' always have their hands full. Not allowing Belle to speak, Emma adds, "Plus, we barely know each other. A crush doesn't mean she's the one. I was in love with Neal, thought I knew the guy well, and he left me in the worst possible way. Love is too much work and my plates already full."

"It doesn't have to be love, Emma." Belle takes the second rag and helps Emma wipe down the table. "You could just have fun and flirt."

"Fun and flirt sounds like the fast track to the unemployment office." The conversation is stunted after that. Marian screeches excitedly from the boat and the group follows behind her. Emma packs up the duffel and high tails it past them. She keeps her eyes glued to the dock, even when she catches a whiff of Regina's perfume and sees Regina's fingers in her peripheral, the pinky outstretched toward her. Before she can even take two steps below deck, Mary Margaret asks Emma to help carry the food outside. Even though Mary Margaret technically isn't her superior, Emma obeys. She delivers the Pernil with quick efficiency. She knows Regina is trying to connect their gazes and she works double time to make sure it doesn't happen. She feels like an asshole but she can't let herself fall for a woman she could never be with, not when that woman was obviously leagues above her in every way. 

The entire crew is standing on the dock as Ruby and Belle announce the contents of each plate then clear the table when the group finishes so Emma stands near the table and stares at the jet skis. The food is devoured quickly and the group runs toward the jet skis. David instructs them, one by one, how to steer, accelerate, and brake. Emma quickly notices that Regina isn't among the group.

Regina's watching the excitement from afar. She's wearing a bathing suit under her sun dress but Emma would bet her life savings that it was for show, that Regina didn't plan to step foot in the water. She casually walks to her, stopping when she's close enough that she can whisper.

"You should join them." Emma says. Regina doesn't acknowledge her so Emma clears her throat.

"Oh, you're speaking to me?" Regina acerbically replies, her voice so bitter that Emma physically flinches. "My activities are none of your concern."

Emma twists her mouth to shut down the sarcastic comment she wanted so bad to spew. Instead, she lets her bitterness show too. "I'm looking out for my best interests, you know. You have a good time, I'll have a good time paying my bills."

Regina's arms cross but her jaw goes slack and her eyes turn a bit glassy. The brunette blinks and the emotion is gone. The walls are back up. "You'll get your money either way. Just leave me be, Miss Swan."

This is Emma's modus operandi: Open big, fat, sassy mouth, hurt someone that probably doesn't deserve it, feel like an asshole. Right now, she feels like the biggest asshole in Mallorca, maybe expand that to include the entire world, because Regina Mills was a tough nut to crack and she'd been interested in Emma. Hardly anyone every cared about Emma, but, for some reason, Regina had cared and she fucked that up. 

"You should at least check out the ocean. The States don't really have beaches like this, you know." It's clearly Emma's attempt at an olive branch. Regina's head turns her way just slightly. "The water is pretty warm too. You don't even have to take off your nice dress."

Regina tilts her head so her chin rests against her shoulder. She peers up at Emma, her eyes still guarded. "Perhaps. I'll think about it."

Regina turns back to observe her friends, who are starting to take off alongside some deckhands for safety. Emma checks to make sure the crew isn't looking their way then tugs on Regina's elbow playfully before sprinting into the ocean. The water level at the spot only reaches mid calf, so her capris length slacks are dry.

"Come in!" Emma mouths as she splashes some water in Regina's direction. The brunette raises a brow but looks away, trying to pay the blonde no mind. Emma's having none of that. She makes sure the crew is preoccupied then suddenly takes off like a bat out of hell toward the brunette, who's looking at her like she's literally lost her mind. When Emma reaches her, she bends, scoops Regina over her shoulder, then bolts back to the water. 

"Miss Swan! Put me down!" Regina growls in her ear. Emma takes one last peek at the voluminous ass on her shoulder.

"Alright, if you say so." She plops the other woman into the water forcefully, just for splash effect because she holds her up by the waist.

Regina's mouth opens in shock but it quickly morphs into a smirk that sends heat to all the right places. "I will destroy you, Miss Swan."

Regina swings her palms into water and sends a bucket onto Emma's white button down. The material clings to her body, outlining her musculature, and Emma feels really smug when Regina stares and bites her lip. Emma takes advantage of the distraction and pounces on Regina, dragging the brunette by the waist until they're ass deep in the ocean. Luckily Regina's phone is on the table on the beach. 

Regina lets out another growl and Emma shrugs, "You said to put you down."

Regina lunges forward and gives Emma a hearty push. Emma lands in the water, her entire body soaked from head to toe, and Regina laughs victoriously as Emma tries to splash with her foot.

"Oh honey," Emma exclaims as she stands shakily, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

They start laughing, even when a wave almost knocks them off their feet. She has yet to see Regina look so happy and carefree, and she's excited that she's the one that caused it. 

"Your face was priceless, dear."

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" Emma chuckles. Regina's not the only one feeling lighter than ever before. 

"Absolutely." Regina says, her smile dimming slightly as a bit of uncertainty fills her eyes. Emma does the first thing she can think of to make that smile come back. She takes Regina's hand and drags her back to the shore, where she sits on the wet sand and gestures for Regina to follow. She can feel some curious glances being sent their way but Emma pays them no mind and allows a smile when Regina slowly lowers to sit next to her. 

"I was ignoring you earlier." Emma says cautiously. Regina huffs. "I'm not supposed to be... friendly with charter guests, that's all. My Captain would chew me out if he found out we're..."

"Friendly?" Regina guesses, a small teasing smirk growing on her lips. Emma nods and rubs the nape of her neck nervously. 

"I don't want to lose this job." Emma whispers, more to herself than to Regina.

"So don't." Regina's eyes lose their light and she's turns to stare at Kathryn and Jim zip by on their jet ski. Emma wants to make it better but she can't. She can't promise friendship and she certainly can't promise anything more. She's beneath Regina in every non-pleasurable way and she can't let herself get hurt. 

Yet she reaches for the other woman, pokes her side playfully, and smiles lightly when Regina sighs. Emma just looks at her, with the sun outlining her and making her skin glow, and her heart sharply pounds on her ribcage. She leans closer and whispers, "I wish things were different, cause I'm pretty sure I don't want to lose this either."

Regina arms cross, her fingers gripping the bicep harshly. "You don't know me, Miss Swan. You're not losing anything."

Regina stands and walks off, back toward the table, and Emma shuts her eyes. She doesn't want to see how her crew mates are looking at her. She definitely doesn't want to see how Hook is most likely staring disapprovingly. 

She wishes she could pretend.

~|SQ|~

Hook corners her as soon as she enters the boat. "Swan, anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope." She takes a step back to escape the stench of alcohol on his breath. Her back hits the wall but he thankfully keeps his distance, which is surprising for him. 

"You're aware that relations between crew and charter guests are frowned upon, correct?" Emma can't help but roll her eyes and Hook doesn't seem to appreciate it. She can't find it in her to care. He won't fire her for that insolence. He's too soft on her and she knows it and uses it to her advantage.

"Yes, sir." The title is spat sarcastically. Hook raises an eyebrow but leaves her be, walking off toward his quarters. 

She doesn't even have time to blink before a body crashes into hers at a high velocity and almost knocks her over. She sees a flash of brunette hair and darker skin.

"Regina was smiling at you!" Marian grabs onto her shoulders and shakes her, which leaves Emma a bit disoriented but Marian just keeps talking. "She was totally comfortable with you! Do you even know how rare that is?"

Emma straightens and politely shrugs off Marian's hands. "Yeah, I know, but I can't be her friend."

"Good. You can be more than a friend." Marian says with such certainty that Emma actually feels a bubble of excitement in her belly, but she frowns at the contrasting conversations she's endured in the last five minutes. Marian misinterprets the expression and hastily adds, "I mean, you don't have to! If you don't feel that way, then you don't feel that way. It's just that at the beach you both seemed so happy together, but maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself and--"

"You're not." Emma sighs. "I do like her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that relations between charter guests and crew are strictly frowned upon. In lay mans terms, I get close to Regina and I get fired." Emma presses back against the wall, needing the support. Marian pinches the bridge of her nose.

"This is gonna sound so horrible because I'm now wealthy and don't have to think twice about my job and whether I get fired, and I don't wish you any strife, but I'll say it anyway because I was once in your position. There are many, many jobs in this world," Marian leans toward her and grabs onto her bicep softly, "but there's only one Regina Mills." Marian walks off with a wink, like she knows the havoc she just caused. 

Emma feels off-kilter the rest of the afternoon, especially during dinner. Regina ignores her with a proficiency she didn't have and it hurts. She knows she has no right to feel that way and she knows it's weird to feel that way after knowing the brunette for less than 48 hours, but Regina feels right to her, even if she can't explain it. Marian tries to be sly and asks specially for Emma to bartend for them. Luckily for Marian, Emma was a bartender in her early twenties. 

As she pours a beverage mixture into a glass, she hears Marian speaking to Regina in low tones. She can't decipher exactly what's being said but with the way Regina keeps subtly glancing her way, she knows it's about her. She heads down to the kitchen to grab more ice, needing a moment to collect herself, but the bar area is empty when she returns. Well, mostly empty.

"Hello, Miss Swan." Regina's sitting on the small couch. She looks nervous with her legs crossed over the ankle and her fingers scratching at her dress. 

"Hi." Emma's not doing much better. She keeps shuffling in place and her hand automatically lifts to rub at the nape of her neck. 

"Marian coerced me into speaking with you." Regina says. Emma wants to laugh at that but she doesn't want to spook the brunette so she just takes a step closer.

"Marian's been doing a lot of talking." Emma jokes. "She told me I shouldn't let this chance go over a job."

"She is quite intelligent." Regina interrupts with a shy grin.

"Yeah, she sure can be convincing." Emma adds as she closes the space between them and sits right next to Regina. She stares at her fingers as they play with a loose button on her shirt. "This is weird, right? We met yesterday and we're sneaking around like teenagers. I mean, we don't even know each other."

"Emma, I'm not asking for marriage." Regina chuckles. "I'm not asking you to go steady with me. I just would like to test out this potential. Perhaps I don't know you, but I know how you make me feel, which is excited and joyful." Regina places her palm on her stomach. A nervous tick, Emma guesses. "I'm not in love with you, but I think I can fall in love with you if we tried."

"Okay, yeah, me too." Emma sighs with relief but turns to Regina and says, "But I can't lose my job so this would have to wait until--"

"Until I'm no longer a guest." Regina finishes and Emma nods. The brunette doesn't seem upset or shy anymore. It calms Emma's heart rate. 

"So what now?" As irresponsible as it seems, Emma wishes Regina would throw caution to the wind and kiss her, but she doesn't. Regina stands, squeezes Emma's bicep, lingering for a second too long, then walks down the staircase to her bedroom below deck. Emma, on the other hand, won't be able to sleep. She knows she won't, so she starts cleaning. She swabs the deck, wipes off the counters in the kitchen, and shines the silver rails until the sun starts to peek over the horizon. She's exhausted now, but the guests will depart soon so she wills her eyes to stay open. 

Marian stares at her with knowing eyes and Emma refuses to make eye contact and give anything away. Kathryn is still oblivious, too involved with her husband to have noticed anything else. Robin seems like buffoon so Emma has no worries about him exposing her. Regina, though, is smiling at her and seems giddy to leave the boat. Emma has to hold in a grin at that. 

"So, as a thank you for your excellent services, we have a little gift for you all." Regina announces to the crew then hands a loaded envelope over to Hook. It feels kind of dirty that Regina would tip them large when she's got the hots for Emma but if the brunette has the cash for fork out, who is Emma to deny her mates the extra dough? Plus, she can't call Regina out, unless she wants to get canned. 

The guests again go down the line and shake each crew members hand, this time as farewell, and this time Regina joins in. When she reaches Emma, she reaches into her purse and discreetly places a business card in her palm with a small smile. "Call me when you get home."

Emma quickly stuffs the card into her pocket. "For sure."

The light in Regina's eyes dims a little but she still manages to shake Emma's hand. The brunette has a nice grip. Hook walks off with the envelope to go count their tip but the rest of the crew stays on the deck to wave the guests off.

The minute both of Regina's feet hit the wooden dock, Emma runs down the ladder and calls out to her. The brunette turns, her brows scrunched in confusion. Emma walks up to her and gets close enough to feel Regina's breath on her mouth. "Hi. I'm Emma Swan."

"What?" Regina whispers. Emma chuckles and grabs Regina's left hand in hers.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Emma Swan. I work on a charter boat. I live in Boston but I've lived all over because of my past, one you'll hopefully learn about as we get to know each other. Lastly, I've got a big crush on you." Emma says, then lifts Regina's hand and places a soft kiss on the brunettes palm.

Regina's eyes soften in a way that makes Emma feel butterflies from head to toe. She uses her hand to tug Emma closer, their lips almost brushing, then whispers, "I'm Regina Mills. I work at my mother's company but I'd much prefer to own a stable or be mayor in some small town. I live in Boston, even though it's too nosy for me. I also am quite enamored with you." 

Regina closes the distance and connects their lips. The kiss is slow and unsure, but it's full of possibilities and potential, and that's the sweetest thing of all. 

When they pull apart, Emma kisses Regina's nose then whispers, "Well, that's a start."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
